O novo grupo precure
by amandamsoler1
Summary: Conta a historias de quatro garotas que se transformam nas Guerreiras Pretty cures para lutarem contra o mal e salvar o mundo das fadas


**_c_** onta a história de Okumura Rin e uma nova garota que entra escola vera cruzuma garota que veio de um templo perto da escola filha de da rainha dos espiritos do fogo e do espirito das sombras que deu origem a conflitos em seu não desejado nascimento porem ...como o diretor da escola mephisto pheles eram grandes amigos ele prometeu que protegeria a garota dos que queriam lhe causar mau e com o tempo foi passando o rin e a garota começaram a se apaixonar um pelo outro

 ** _Rin:_**

Assim que todos entraram e se sentaram nos lugares como nos ordenou yukio entrando junto de uma garota de cabelos compridos ruivos atras dele demonstrando estar tímida e desconfortável por todos estarem olhando para ela .finalmente yukio a orientou para que se apresenta-se ela excitante-mente ainda tímida finalmente olhou para todos da sala e começou a falar:

\- S...sou Song Amanda vim do templo Kadam perto das escadas que trassem a escola ...e como podem perceber sou um pouco tímida...então não se ofendam se não responder devidamente...e um prazer conhecer-los.

Apos ela terminar a apresentação yukio a orientou que se sentasse na mesa atras de mim ela assentiu e passou ao meu lado colocando a bolsa sobre a mesa quando de repente senti uma incrível fragrância de lírio e algo a mais vindo da mesma eu olhei para ela que recebi como resposta um sorriso tímido e doce .quando a primeira aula finalmente acabou os garotos e shiemi tentaram se socializar com ela conversando sobre os tipos de robes , interesses dela junto com shima dando algumas cantas nela o que ela demonstrou não entender e responder de forma educada e amigável .

finalmente a aula do quatro olhos terminou e damos inicio a aula de educação física depois de muitas horas correndo e quase arrumando uma briga com Suguro que me deu um belo de um chute me lançando com o assustador Leaper quase matando nos dois apos o professor preder-lo na gaiola começamos a discutir e a brigar tendo que ser separados de shima e konekomaru .Assim Suguro e eu subimos as escadas reclamando e se encarando como se fossemos dois leões querendo se atacar quando finalmente desviei o olhar olhei para Amanda que estava e, um canto da parede escrevendo em uma especie de caderno sem demonstrar interesse pelo que acontece ao redor .

Após sairmos da quadrá ja estava na hora do intervalo encontrei com Mephisto as estreitas me chamando com uma mão para que me aproxima-se .corri em direção a ele querendo saber se era mais uma de suas pegadinhas quando vejo que ele estava olhando para manda e vendo se ela tinha entrado na sala quando voltou sua atenção para mim e finalmente começou a falar.

\- Okumura Rin como andam as coisas na sala com a aluna nova?

\- Hum...normais por que?

\- Bem digamos que ela não seja tão normal assim digamos que seja como você

\- Como eu?ela é um demônio ?

\- bem não exatamente um demonio mas ela tem um pequeno segredinhos .acho que vai adorar descobrir

ele simplesmente desapareceu como se nunca estie-se ali e eu voltei para a sala pegar o meu lanche e vi a garota de olhos de esmeralda pegando os duas vasilhas os abrindo mostrando que estariam com seus lanches .finalmente tomei coragem depois de pensar sobre o que mephisto falou e tentei falar com ela .

\- Ei foi você que fez esse bento?

Ela olhou surpresa que finalmente falei com ela quando finalmente respondeu:

\- A... sim ...foi eu você gostou dele?

\- ta brincando?ele parece esta ótimo combina com você

ela sorriu animada e finalmente comentou :

-Obrigada ...quer almoçar comigo ? eu tenho um pouco mais aqui nesse outro pote ..eu sempre como de mais

\- claro que quero...

Falei meio sem jeito:

-Q...Quer disser eu posso mesmo?

-Claro que Pode a...okumara -kun...ne?

-isso okumura rin deve ter ouvido muito meu nome já que estou sempre dormindo na sala

Coçava a cabeça como se me reprende-se por ser assim

\- Sim isso també disse rindo.

\- Vamos indo então...você vai comprar algo ?

-bem eu ia mas ja que ofereceu para comer com você acho que não vou precisar mais comprar

\- É acho que tem rasão

Nós decidimos ficar no terraço onde estava mais silencioso e ficamos conversando por um tempo e descobrimos que tínhamos muita coisa em comum e que ela era apaixonada por musica de varias variedades .finalmente me lembrei do que mephisto disse e fiquei imaginando qual seria o segredo dela .O final do intervalo e ela me disse que o motivo dela querer ser uma exorcista foi pra querer se vingar do demônio que matou seu avô mas que não sabia quem era.

\- Bom jeito de pensar eu penso da mesma forma

\- Bem você sabe de quem e a próxima aula?

-Hum...provavelmente do quatro olhos

\- Quatro olhos?

-A no caso o yukio eu chamo ele assim por que somos irmãos

\- Sério?Mas vocês são tão diferentes...

-É o que todos dizem só que mesmo sendo gêmeos eu sou o mais velho e o mais bonito e claro...

Dei um sorriso confiante .

\- Bem no caso só pelo nome ...

Ela brincou

-...Hum saiba que sou um ótimo irmão .

-Acredito em você...

\- Ei e sério pode per perguntar pra ele se quiser.

\- E vou mesmo...quando tiver coragem...

-você é mesmo tímida eu vou te ajudar e se soltar mais .

-seria bom...

Entramos na sala e os meninos estavam meio agitados principalmente shima.

-Ei o o que ouve galera?

Ele se aproximou de mim sussurrando. -A okumura-kun ...já esta dano em cima de song-san deixa uma pra gente também completamente corado eu respondi.

-O...o que quer dizer com isso só ficamos conversando...quando olhei pro lado percebi que ela estava ouvindo e que ficou completamente corada enquanto estava voltando pra o seu lugar .-Esta deixando ela constrangida.

\- hum..ela pare ser do meu tipo favorito de garota.

Em um piscar de olhos ele sumiu e apareceu conversando com ela e a provocando vendo que ela mudou de vermelha para furiosa em segundos .Apos o fim da aula finalmente pude voltar pra casa e a vi conversando com um grupo de garotas e indo embora junto delas .

Obrigado pelo yukio a fazer meu dever de casa .fiquei um tempo pensando no que poderia ser o segredo dela durante um bom tempo até que voltei com yukio me dando uma bronca por ter parado de fazer a lição .

\- O que achou da Amanda?

Perguntei tentando saber se ele sabia de algo .

\- Bem ela e bem bonita e também muito tímida por que a pergunta?

\- Mephisto me disse que ela escondia algum segredo mas não me disse o que era.

-Ele me disse a mesma coisa será que ela pode ser algum tipo de demônio ou coisa do tipo?

\- Ele disse que era parecido devo perguntar pra ela?

\- Bem quem sabe...mas pra isso você deve terminar sua lição de casa Nii-san

Falou ele voltando a brigar comigo finalmente terminei a lição estava tarde e não conseguia dormir por ficar pensando no que mephisto disse e fui dar uma volta estava escuro em uma parte cheia de árvores quando vi uma sobra parecendo ser de uma garota cabelos loiros brilhantes a lus do luar olhos Avermelhados com presas cravadas no pescoço de um pessoa quase morto como se fosse um vampiro sem nem pensar desembainhar minha espada quando ela percebeu que eu estava ali simplesmente sumiu como se tivesse se teletransportado .Voltei para o dormitório pensando no que vi e percebi que o rosto da quela criatura me era familiar depois de muito tempo pensando consegui dormir e acordei no outro dia completamente atrasado e discutindo com yukio por causa do horário .

Chegando no colégio vi que amanda estava mexendo em seu armário e com uma expressam preocupada decido ir falar com ela.

-Amanda ...Bom dia...

Ela me olhou e tentou desviar o olhar e relutante me respondeu sem nem olhar pra mim

-B...Bom dia Okumura-Kun...

-O que ouve aconteceu alguma coisa?

-A c...claro que não ...

Uma de suas amigas de ontem a chamou e ela se despedindo imediatamente foi falar com ela e olhando pra mim mais uma vez e subindo as escadas para sua sala depois de muito tempo e finalmente ter parado de pensar nos eventos ocorridos ultimamente percebi que a garota vampira era muito a parecida com a Amanda e foi ai que me caiu a fixa assim que ela soube que era eu ontem ela saio rapidamente ela achou que tinha percebido que era ela e tentou atuar para eu pensar que era outra pessoa .

Quando finalmente fui pro Curso de Exorcismo ela estava lendo um livro e reparou que eu entrei voltando a evitar contato visual imediatamente fui ate ela e pedi pra que conversa-se comigo fora da sala com o livro em sua mão ela levantou e me seguiu .

-Olha não tente mais esconder ontem aquela garota vampira era você não era

ela Olhou relutante novamente e respondeu balançando a cabeça.

-S...sim... mas não e como se eu gosta-se ou quiser-se eu não pude evitar ainda não me acostumei com isso...

-Como assim ?

-bem...eu descobri que sou uma Vampira recentemente ...não sei como controlar minha cede ...eu já tentei

entendo ...não sei o que fazer mas acho que podemos perguntar para yukio

-e...?não vai querer me queimar ate a morte ou sei la contar pra todos que tem uma vampira na escola?

-Pra que se eu fizer isso terei que contar sobre a minha espada que pega fogo

-Tem razão mas o que foram aquelas chamas?

\- você não sabe?

-Eu ...Sou filho de Satã o rei do inferno conhecido também conhecido como Gehenna...

-A ata eu sei qual e meu avô me contou sobre a história dele e da terrível noite azul não e?

-Isso mesmo ...

-pelo visto passamos pelas mesmas coisas so muda que meu pai biológico era o rei...dos vampiros

-Concordo nesse caso temos a possibilidade de que os que vierem atras de mim venha atras de você também.

-Acho que sim então devemos ser paceiros e lutar contra isso juntos.

-Acho que seria uma boa ideia

Percebendo que os outros estavam chegando entramos de novo nas sala e agimos como se nada tive-se acontecido durante as trocas de aula via que ela voltava a ler seu livro e que do seu lado ela tinha uma pilha acho que com mais dez livros ...ela deve gostar mesmo de ler...


End file.
